In providing telephone service to a building, a telephone line from the telephone company is typically connected through an overhead riser or buried underground to a telephone system interface box. Conventional telephone wiring then runs from the telephone interface box and into the building to provide the telephone service. Since the telephone system needs to be grounded, a wire of relatively low gauge is connected at one end to the telephone interface box and at its other end to an elongated ground rod sunk into the ground.
The telephone interface box is itself typically mounted to a wall of the building being serviced. The telephone interface box may be mounted to the wall in any one of a variety of known ways. The telephone interface box, for example, can be bolted directly to the wall, or attached to a bracket which is mounted to the wall. The mounting typically requires drilling holes into the wall for the bolts, screws or brackets used.
While the foregoing procedure provides adequate mounting of the telephone interface box, the cost and complexity is high in that holes must be drilled into the building wall, with bolts, screws or brackets used to secure the telephone interface box to the wall. All these various elements require installation, in addition to the cost and complexity of the hardware itself. A simple mounting system for the telephone interface box is needed.
Various arrangements have been known in the art to provide a mount for the telephone interface box. However, it has not been apparent that any of the known arrangements could overcome the problems inherent in the current system of mounting the telephone interface box directly on a wall of the building being serviced.